guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Infuse Condition
I'm curious as to how the 18-20 attribute level stats were derrived... being Death Magic, Awaken the Blood doesn't boost the attributes. -Evil_Greven 11:54, 28 February 2006 (CST) :18 can be achieved by taking a blessing from an active Statue of Grenth, and then activating a Mastery Staff mod. 19 and 20 aren't included. --Arkhar 21:58, 4 January 2007 (MST) The duration is increased by 3 seconds for every attribute point. ::That comment was from before those blessings existed. --Fyren 00:36, 5 January 2007 (CST) Minions can suffer from disease and poison. I just tried it with Fiends and Flesh Golem. --BarGamer 04:05, 7 July 2006 (CDT) :I second this - despite minions (with the exception of Flesh Golem) being immune to conditions, conditions inflicted by Infuse Condition WILL affect the minions. So yes a Bone Fiend does bleed when the condition is passed to it by Infuse Condition.194.72.81.130 15:24, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Does this skill transfer the next condition and then end? Or does it transfer all conditions received? --Desme 06:41, 7 December 2006 (CST) @Desme, it transfers ALL conditions received Does this skill give you immunity to things like lava that give you conditions? Do you still get burning and crippling over and over, and do they affect you before being transferred to the minions? --Mosrael The Waker 07:16, 21 December 2006 (CST) :It's not really immunity per se, as your nearest minion will be getting hell for it. But yes, you could theoretically do that. However, I can think of a perfect counter to such a tactic: Fragility. Also, a simple Enchantment strip would be all it takes to render you vulnerable again, and then you're stuck in the middle of lava - bad. Finally...just to get to the lava in the first place, you need to walk into it...and your minions would most likely follow. Unless you can get them to attack something else first. It's a risky idea at best and a gimmick at most...Combined with inherent minion health degen, you'll quickly cap the -10 Degen on one or more minions, and that'll kill them quick. Meh, but clever idea tho. Entropy 00:44, 5 January 2007 (CST) does this infuse the condition just to the users minion or will it work with a different party members minion as well? it says your minion It get rid of conditions that you already have on you?--Eloc 05:02, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :No, it only transfers conditions when you receive a new condition (including conditions that are just being renewed) with this enchantment on. -- Xeon 01:11, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Question QUESTION- For skills like signet of Agony and Chilblains, wouldnt this skill eliminate all cons from using them? :Yes. M s4 17:54, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :Well, not quite. You need a minion, and that minion will be inflicted with whatever condition would've hit you instead. Also, this only removes the condition-causing downsides of those skills. Signet of Agony, for example, still requires a health sacrifice. -- Leopoldus von Habsburg-Lorraine 21:12, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::And Chilblains skill costs a fortune --Gimmethegepgun 21:13, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Do they have to be your minions or can they be a party member's? —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 00:01, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :Your minions only. -- Xeon 00:38, 3 August 2007 (CDT) ::Damn! —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 01:00, 3 August 2007 (CDT) >_> 222.153.233.70 00:05, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Heroes will they remove conditions from your Minions (before they asplode, of course) during battle? If so, there wouldn't be much point in taking this, if you've got MBaS and a few Spirits. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:27, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Well, heroes try to keep minions alive, at least outside of battle, not sure about in battle. They'd probably take other players/H/H as higher priority for removing conditions, but they might remove from minions if there isn't another suitable target --Gimmethegepgun 20:41, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::^That. AIs will basically not consider casting skills on minions if something is happening to your team. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC)